


Tensión (y no sexual)

by kasomicu



Series: Tensión sexual serie [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Relationship, FictoberMF18, Gafas, Harco, Lime, M/M, Mamada, motinfanficker, serie tensión sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Continuación de "La inexistente tensión sexual y la Cámara de los Secretos de Draco".Ahora Draco sentía una tensión (definitivamente no sexual), debido a que estaba sentado en una mesa con dos Gryffindor, por la culpa de la maldita (o bendita según se vea) boca de su jodido Potter.





	Tensión (y no sexual)

La situación era magnífica luego del abrupto y tórrido encuentro que tuvieron en el baño de los prefectos, se ponían de acuerdo para verse y desatar sus más bajos instintos.

Lo hacían en los armarios de escobas, la torre de Astronomía, nuevamente en el baño de prefectos, aunque su lugar preferido era el salón de Menesteres, porque ahí no sólo follaban también charlaban y jugaban, sin embargo, Potter tenía que arruinarlo.

El de gafas lo miraba insistente, a la expectativa de una respuesta.

—No.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. —Por favor, Draco, sólo irá Mione, y créeme, deberías estar agradecido con ella, porque fue quién me convenció de dar el primer paso entre nosotros.

Draco frunció los labios, para luego decir:—Nunca harás que ceda ante esto, Potter.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —masculló Harry con aire seductor.

Se lanzó sobre Draco, besando su cuello, haciéndolo estremecerse bajo suyo, para después descender y despojarlo de sus prendas inferiores, lamiendo su vientre, delineando el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera con su lengua, y luego metiéndose su miembro en la boca, chupando con ahínco, imposibilitándolo de mantener su enojo.

—Sí que... eres hábil con la boca, supongo que por eso... la snitch decidió meterse... ahí —habló Draco entre jadeos.

Metió sus dedos en el nido de pájaros que su novio tenía por cabello, jalándolos por la fuerte excitación que lo atravesaba al sentirse prisionero de aquel caliente y húmedo lugar, gimiendo cuando Harry ahuecaba su mejilla, o jugueteaba con la punta, blanqueando sus ojos cuando se la metía hasta la garganta.

Odiaba al maldito, sabía que ya lo había convencido.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Draco estaba de brazos cruzados en La Cabeza de Puerco, con Hermione viéndole mientras bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla y luego alternaba su mirada a Harry.

—Así que... Están saliendo, pero no quieren hacerlo público, ¿cierto? —comentó Hermione después de un momento para intentar disipar la tensión.

—Nos complicaría mucho las cosas, a mi padre no le haría ilusión enterarse de esto —farfulló Draco.

—Es más fácil por ahora así, Mione. No sé si recordarás cómo se tornó Ron —respondió Harry, sonriéndole a ambos—. De todas formas me da gusto que estemos los tres aquí, porque gracias a ti es que estoy con Draco.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Harry, estás mucho más feliz y eso me hace sentir muy bien. Sólo espero que no tengan problemas, porque una relación a escondidas es complicado. De todas formas pueden contar conmigo —ofreció Hermione, sonriéndole, valoraba que Draco pese a ser todo un personaje, cediera frente a Harry para accederse a conocer a sus amigos, auguraba una próspera relación entre ambos.

—¿Lo ves, Draco? —preguntó Harry, viendo con cariño a su novio, el cual asintió.

—Gracias, Granger.

La chica se paralizó en su asiento al ver la mirada sincera y libre de malicia en los ojos grises de Malfoy, hasta lucía atractivo sin presunción. Sonrió notando que realmente se querían, y pensó que de verdad los ayudaría en todo.


End file.
